


worth it

by agni_kai



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, Top Suki (Avatar), these two are just so soft i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai
Summary: Day 9:Pegging|Emetophilia|Clone sex/selfcestSuki has a present for him."I'll have your surprise ready for when you're back," she calls after him, and gets to watch him trip over his own feet and almost pitch face-first into the snow.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950004
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Look, getting up to date with Kinktober is pretty much off the cards right now, it's the end of the third at work and it's kicking my ass with stuff I need to get done. Right now we're just working through one day at a time and you'll get 'em when you get 'em.
> 
> So. Have some Suki pegging Sokka, I guess.

"So what have you got planned?" Sokka is bouncing on his toes, eyes wide and excited, and Suki grins at him.  
  
"Nice to see you too, sweetie."  
  
"Oh, come on. You can't disappear off to Kyoshi for three months, announce you're coming down to the Pole for a random visit with a _surprise_ and just leave it at that."  
  
Suki drops a kiss on his nose and pulls her fur-lined hood more cosily around her face. "Well, I'm not going to tell you _here_." Normally she might whisper to him, get him all wound up in public, but the docks are ridiculously crowded.  
  
"Oh, _that_ sort of surprise."  
  
"That sort of surprise," she agrees. "You'll see."  
  
She can _see_ Sokka stewing as she greets Hakoda, Kanna, Bato, talks about how Katara's travels with Aang are going and how they'd dropped into Kyoshi a month or so ago, about setting up some sort of exchange for the girls of the South to come to Kyoshi for training-  
  
He's never been good at patience, and to be fair, Suki isn't helping matters with how she keeps looping an arm around his waist and grabbing his ass through the layers of his parks and sneaking kisses. He's just too fun to tease. Even so, Suki is beginning to get impatient.  
  
"Do you want to go get changed before the feast tonight?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. You don't need to wear anything fancy, you know?"  
  
Suki rolls her eyes, just a little bit. For a certified genius, her boy can be remarkably slow on the uptake. "Well, I'm going to go get changed since I've been in these clothes for a while." Sokka, your father is right there, she is trying to be subtle about this. "You coming?"  
  
Sokka's eyes widen. "Oh! Oh, yeah, I'm coming, sure, going to go get some stuff sorted-"  
  
Bato cracks up laughing as Hakoda makes a face, and Sokka is flushing dark as he follows silently behind her back to his iglu.  
  
"They know full well what we're doing," Suki points out as she rummages through her bags. "Spirits, they told us to sleep in the same iglu no questions asked. They just don't need the _reminder_."  
  
"Yeah, but I really didn't need to see that look from my own dad. Oh, Tui and La, he's going to be tipsy tonight and try to corner me for another _talk_ , he seems to think that just because he wasn't around for a couple of years I need to be told all about _being safe_ -"  
  
"In his defence," Suki points out. "You _did_ need the talk. It's just that I'm the one who did it."  
  
"Like five years ago at this point, much more thoroughly than I'd want to get from my own dad." Sokka flops dramatically onto the pile of furs in the corner. "And of course Bato and Katara think it's _hilarious_ and keep prompting him to do it."  
  
"I gave you the talk with hands-on examples, I should _hope_ your dads wouldn't do that." Aha, surprise acquired. Suki is just about to turn around when there's a voice floating in through the doorway, one of the women she'd said hi to earlier, and she shoves it back into the bag with a start.  
  
" _Sokka!_ Get out here and tell Atkak that he's not allowed to use his boomerang outside of training hours! He's _insisting_ that you said it was fine-"  
  
"Oh, for-" Sokka pushes himself back to his feet and out the door, flashing an apologetic look at Suki.  
  
"I'll have your surprise ready for when you're back," she calls after him, and gets to watch him trip over his own feet and almost pitch face-first into the snow. It's just _so_ fun to mess with him.  
  
When Sokka gets back, shaking snow out of his mittens, Suki is bare-legged under her knee-length parka, and out of the corner of her eye she sees him do a double-take.  
  
"How long until the feast?"  
  
"They're just setting up now." Sokka kisses her on the cheek, hands at her waist, and Suki hides a smile against his skin.  
  
"Oh, what a shame. You won't have time to get your present _properly_ until after." She reaches for the rest of her clothes - she'd managed to get a set of furs made up to look like Kyoshi robes, and the layers of skirts with thin leggings under them are surprisingly warm - and turns her back to pull up her parka to put them on.  
  
She _hears_ Sokka's brain stop working.  
  
"Suki, what-"  
  
Suki turns, grinning at the dumbfounded look on his face. "Do you like your surprise?"  
  
She'd had to call in some favours to get this made - he'd _better_ appreciate it.  
  
Sokka's fingers trail across the supple leather straps that hug her hips and thighs, all the way around to the front where her cock, smooth sleek metal, secures through a hole in the harness.  
  
"Suki, babe, I say this with all due respect - what the _fuck_."  
  
"Is that a positive _what the fuck_ , or...?"  
  
"Yes!" Sokka says hastily. "Yes, it's good, it's _very_ good, and... I guess we have been talking about this for a while." If by a while he means almost the whole time they've been together. "But why _now_?"  
  
Suki shrugs. "It finally became practical. Look, we've been doing this, the warriors, for _years_. Decades. The healers were really fucking sick of us coming in with stupid infections, but it wasn't going to stop anyone. And _then_ -"  
  
"Spirits, _no_."  
  
"You don't even know what I'm going to say."  
  
"I _do_. Tui and La, no-"  
  
"She's a grown adult now, Sokka."  
  
" _Still_."  
  
"The point is," Suki says, overriding him. "The point is that a few of my girls _really_ like Toph, and they suggested this and it worked fantastically. No more infections. So now it's safe for us to do it."  
  
Sokka pokes gingerly at the metal cock again. "Did you seriously tell _Toph_ that I-"  
  
"Gonna be honest, Sokka, I'm pretty sure all our friends presumed you already were."  
  
Sokka circles the cock with one hand, seemingly gauging its size, and Suki shivers as the end bumps against her clit. "I mean," he says. "They're not _wrong_. Just not like this."  
  
Sokka has been bottoming for her for _years_ , since before they'd even gone all the way with anything that could have left her pregnant, but that had been with fingers. They've talked about this at length, and it's been something Suki has whispered to him when she's three fingers deep and Sokka is writhing under her - _you want me to stretch you out for my cock? you want me to fuck you?_ \- but she's never mentioned to him the harnesses and leather or wooden cocks that the girls used. He'd want to try, and Suki didn't want to have to explain that they're not very safe but are still getting used because horniness can be one hell of a motivator.  
  
She'd asked Toph why earthbenders couldn't just use stone, and apparently there's something similar about extended use causing infections - _not that it stops most teenage earthbenders_ , she'd added. _But most adults get over it, I guess_. But metal? From what she's seen back on Kyoshi, it's safe. Toph is going to have a business opportunity that will drive her family _mad_.  
  
She doesn't say of this to Sokka, but gently rocks her hips to slide the cock through his grasp and watches him staring. "Good?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, good. So, uh... That's my surprise for after the feast, then?"  
  
"Got it in one, sweetie." Suki pulls on her leggings, wincing as the cold metal is pressed against her hip, and reaches for her layers of skirts. Sokka is still staring.  
  
"Are you not...taking it off?"  
  
"Would you rather have cold metal?" Suki points out. "Or metal that's been next to my skin for a couple of hours?"  
  
"Okay, that's fair, but... _Shit_." Sokka rests his chin on top of her head, and Suki can already tell the face he's making. "That's so _mean_."  
  
"That's how you're going to treat me after all this time preparing your surprise for you, sweetie?"  
  
"When I am incapable of saying a single word at dinner," Sokka says into her hair. "I hope you know that it's _all your fault_."  
  
Sokka does manage to make conversation over dinner. Mostly. With the way he'd kissed her stupid right before stepping out of the iglu and how flushed he is, she reckons that that whole tribe is putting it down to them having had a quick ten-minute round before heading out to the feast, so it's fine.  
  
No-one suspects that when she leans in to whisper to him, it's to ask if he's excited about being fucked later. No-one suspects that Sokka's hand under the low table is sliding up under her parka to rub her cock through her leggings, bumping the end against her clit and making her squirm slightly on the cushion. They've teased one another in public like this before, but this time the low thrum of arousal between her thighs is _maddening_.  
  
Sokka drags her back to the iglu almost immediately once they're done eating, and Suki isn't sure whether it's to avoid being cornered by Hakoda or because he's just that eager to get fucked. Most likely the second, to be perfectly honest, since her back is against the hide-lined ice wall as soon as they're inside and out of sight and Sokka is making needy little noises into her mouth.  
  
"You ready, darling?" Suki works her hand up under his parka to grab his ass, grinning at the way his hips jerk back into her hand. "Want to get warmed up first or go straight into it?"  
  
"I've just had three hours of public foreplay, can we _please_ get to it already-"  
  
"So _impatient_ ," Suki teases him, but she pushes him back onto the furs and starts stripping her layers as he does the same.  
  
Sokka pauses and glances up at her, eyes once again fixated on the harness. "How do you want me?"  
  
And aren't _those_ words she's always wanted to hear out of his mouth.  
  
"I'll have you from behind one of these days, sweetie, but on your back for now. I want to see you." How is it even possible that he flushes so dark at that?  
  
Sokka settles down on his back, nervous and blushing in a way that he hasn't been since their earlier days together, and Suki bunches some furs up to shove under his hips and head.  
  
"Do you really think I can take all that?" Sokka murmurs, wrapping his hand around her cock again as she leans over him, and Suki shifts to line it up alongside his own.  
  
"If I can take you, then you can _definitely_ take this." They're a similar length, but Sokka is considerably girthier - she'd considered having it made identical to his, but it would be pretty unfair to him, bottoming for the first time. They can work up to it. "You ready for my fingers?"  
  
Sokka nods eagerly at that - of course he's ready. Suki's fairly sure that she could ask him that at any time of day and have him agree. She slicks up her hand and steadies Sokka's hips as he pulls one knee up towards his chest and tilts the other leg out, exposing himself.  
  
"Still good?"  
  
Sokka's eyes are fixed inexorably at her hips as he nods again, and Suki tilts his chin up.  
  
"Still good," Sokka says at last as he meets her eyes, and Suki hums appreciatively as she pulls out his hairtie and lets it down around his jaw.  
  
Sokka takes her fingers _so_ well, and she tells him so. He's had a lot of practice, after all. She gets four fingers deep, working them until Sokka is arching and moaning under her, then leans down and kisses him.  
  
"I want you watching, darling. You ready for my cock?"  
  
"C'mon, Suki." He hooks one leg around her waist, pulling her closer. "C'mon and fuck me, give me your cock, been asking for it for _years_ -"  
  
The face he makes as she presses in, the blunt tip stretching him in ways her fingers never could - eyes wide, lips parted on an almost-inaudible moan, flushing dark enough to see down his neck and chest - makes all the negotiations with Toph worth it. Including the exclusive contract to buy all of the toys from her new Beifong line on a regular basis, and she doesn't even care that they'll end up with dozens because she shifts her hips and hits Sokka so _perfectly_ -  
  
His fingers dig into her hips in a way that'll bruise by the morning, head tipped back, almost frozen as he chases the same feeling again. "There, right there, _Suki_ -"  
  
"I know, sweetie." Suki focuses on pushing in, sliding past his prostate, getting closer to bottoming out. "You're almost taking all of me, look-"  
  
She unhooks one hand from his thigh, trusting him to stay put, and loops it around tbe back of his neck to pull him up. He stares wide-eyed at where they're connected and Suki rolls her hips fluidly, drawing out and then pushing back in past where she was before, spreading slick oil down the length of her cock. The motion drags the blunt end of her cock over her clit and her hand tightens around Sokka's thigh as her breath hitches.  
  
"You've got your thinking face on," she notes with another roll of her hips, harder this time. Not that Sokka staring at her is a bad thing, but it's an interesting choice for while she's fucking him slow and sweet.  
  
"Mhm." Sokka's fingers dance down over the straps. "Bet I could make this better, babe. How would you like it to be able to fuck me _and_ you at the same time?"  
  
"That would be an excellent idea, darling." Suki shifts her knees to steady herself on the furs, keeps one of Sokka's legs around her waist, hooks the other up over her shoulder. "But right now, you're _far_ too coherent."  
  
Thrusting down into him like this isn't instinctive, isn't what she's used to, and her muscles are burning, but under her Sokka is arching and gasping, head thrown back, cock hard and untouched against his hip.  
  
"Fuck, _fuck_ , Suki, feels so good-"  
  
"That's more like it," Suki hums, timing it to another hard thrust. "Look, darling. _Watch_. Taking me so _good_ , you've got me the whole way in-" She presses in again, the front of her thighs flush up against him, and grinds in tight little circles and _oh_. Oh, that feels good.  
  
Sokka is squirming under her at the constant pressure and Suki presses down to kiss him, folding his leg up under her, and keeps her hips circling. "If you want me to fuck you, darling, you'll need to ask for it."  
  
Fuck, her voice sounds _wrecked_. Still, so does Sokka's.  
  
"Suki, please, babe, c'mon, fuck me, your cock feels so _good_ , taking me so deep, feels like you're splitting me open-"  
  
Spirits, she loves his dirty talk. Not that she has any intention of fucking him properly until she's already cum once.  
  
She's close, already on the edge from the teasing over dinner, and she's found the perfect angle for grinding her clit up against her cock, and Sokka is arching under her, eyes fluttering closed as he babbles praise and pleas-  
  
"Suki," Sokka breathes, _desperate_ , and that's what pitches her over the edge, hips jerking hard enough into to him to make him yell.  
  
Alright, she's had her fun. Time to give Sokka his.  
  
Her drag out is slow, torturous, giving her clit time to recover from her orgasm and making Sokka whine, and then she braces herself against his hips and sets another hand beside his head, and fucks him _properly_.  
  
"Touch me, Suki, please, need you to touch me-"  
  
"No, you don't." Suki punctuates her words with the kind of thrusts that have Sokka writhing under her, dragging out until the head of her cock catches at his rim then slamming in hard enough to have him slipping on the furs. "You're going to cum on my cock, because you've been begging for this for years and I'm finally giving it to you, just like you asked-"  
  
Sokka sobs out another breath, fingers digging into her back. "Suki- _Fuck_ -"  
  
She finally takes pity on him - it _is_ his first time, after all, and they can work up to it - and wraps the hand still slick with oil around his cock, letting her own thrusts push him up into her grasp. "That good, darling? That's what you wanted?"  
  
"Suki," Sokka gasps, eyes somehow still fixed on hers. "Fuck, _Suki_ -" For once he's silent as he cums, head falling back, trembling, and Suki presses her fingers to him to feel the way he clenches around her cock.  
  
Once she's unstrapped herself and cleaned the metal cock off, tucked up close to Sokka under the furs, she murmurs, "Everything you hoped?"  
  
"Fuck. Absolutely. Knew it was gonna feel good to get fucked senseless by my gorgeous warrior girlfriend, how could it _not_ -" He breaks off suddenly and Suki frowns against his shoulder. Surely he can't be regretting anything _now_? But she's been so nice to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you think they heard?" His whisper is absolutely _mortified_.  
  
"Heard what, sweetie? Do you think the rest of your tribe heard you begging for your girlfriend's cock?" Okay, so maybe she's a _little_ bit cruel.  
  
"Suki..." he whines, and she muffles a laugh against his skin.  
  
"It's not like it'll be news to them, darling. And I didn't even think- I was just having too much fun with you to realise. I guess we'll find out in the morning when your dads can't look you in the eye, huh?"  
  
Sokka makes a disgruntled little noise and buries his face in her hair, mumbling something.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I said," he says, kissing her temple. "That even if they did - worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Dildos have existed for millennia, but the ones made out of stone or wood or leather would have likely have given you infections if they were used repeatedly. Body-safe sex toy materials are treated glass, treated ceramic, silicone or metal. Toph has one hell of a business opportunity, is all I'm saying.


End file.
